Fairy Tail - OneShots (english)
by paperwoman
Summary: Sometimes they love each other. Other times, they hate each other. Sometimes they just ignore each other. And sometimes, they just act like there was nothing. Some one-shots about Fairy Tail characters, because they inspire me. Gajeel/Levy - Gray/Juvia - Natsu/Lucy
1. Chapter 1 - Gajevy

_Hello! I have the honor to present here the official traduction of my little one-shots (two-shots?) about some Fairy Tail characters! I wish my english isn't too bad, and if you see any mistake, please tell me._

 _Enjoy!_

[Gajevy]

 **Glare**

Not for her. This boy wasn't made for her.

That's the first thing Levy thought, when she saw him for the first time. He was accompanied – he was _always_ accompanied – by a girl. This girl whose curves were perfectly proportionate to his musculature. While she had none of that.

Levy McGarden was a simple literature student, whose passion for books surpassed the reasonnable _._ Small and thin, she always felt complexed compared to other girls. Yet, she had rounded hips she enhanced with dresses matching her cheerful nature.

Sociable, she got along with almost everbody. But she had to admit that she prefered the peaceful atmosphere of a library, or the comfort of her bed to appreciate a good book. _A good girl_. That's what she has always been, and she prefered herself this way.

Not in a thug's arms. _I'd seem ridiculous beside him anyway_ , she thought. So when she saw him in front of the university residence – where she lived – she prefered to look away and leave.

Since that day, she rarely sees him. But everytime she does, their eyes meet and hot flashes more and more intense take her everytime it happens. Two, three, six, then ten seconds. It only lasted a few seconds but it increased a bit more every time.

Levy didn't understand. How could a man like him provoke such feelings in her? So she repeted to herself, that he wasn't made for her, because he was too rebellious. She tried to convince herself that she didn't care about this boy who pierced her with his crimson eyes. And she wanted this to stop; she swore to herself that she wouldn't look at him next time.

But this game lasted for a long time – days, weeks, or even months? – without neither one nor the other having a reaction. Pretending indifference, the young girl looked away with a fake annoyance and left; but her haughty attitude couldn't hide the redness of her cheeks.

And everytime, Gajeel smirked; because he knew he didn't leave the little bookworm indifferent.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gruvia

**Indifference** _(Gruvia)_

Gray wasn't good at expressing his feelings.

Gray wasn't good with feelings at all.

So when Juvia Lockser declared her feelings for him for the first time, he didn't know how to react. Embarrassed, he sure was. At first, he didn't understand why she followed him everywhere, why she stalked him all the time. Then, he became used to it. And he didn't even payed attention to it anymore.

He had to admit that the woman's approaches didn't let him indifferent, behind his annoyed mask. Her blue gaze burned his neck sometimes; but he didn't care. And other times, the woman's eyes couldn't help staring at him, when they talked. But Gray didn't care neither.

But the worst was when she embraced him suddenly, screaming her love to him, and her body pressed against his. When this happened, Gray rejected her violently. "You're completely crazy!" ; and her eyes filled up with tears. The ice man placed his hand on his mouth, feeling his cheeks becoming red and hot. So he turned around to leave, irritated.

And when Lyon came to the guild to court her, inviting himself at their table, and that Lucy sent him a meaningful look, Gray acted like he wasn't irritated. So Lucy sighed and turned around to yell at Natsu who was dancing on the table again. And the ice mage pretended to be interested by their fight, ignoring the annoying voice of the Lamia Scale member and Juvia's arm pressing against his, trying desperately to get away from her admirer.

But Gray still ignored her. Because he didn't care anyway.


End file.
